


AFFIRMATION

by sadiejane35



Category: Glee
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiejane35/pseuds/sadiejane35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRENT MEETS KURT AND IN THE PROCESS REALIZES HIS FEELINGS FOR SEBASTIAN. TRENT DOESN'T THINK HE HAS A CHANCE WITH ANYONE. SO HE IS SURPRISED WHEN SEBASTIAN CONFESSES THAT HE HAS FEELING FOR TRENT ( SORRY TERRIBLE SUMMARY HOPE YOU LIKE STORY)</p>
            </blockquote>





	AFFIRMATION

**Author's Note:**

> A/N THIS WAS A LITTLE IDEA I HAD IF YOU HAVE IDEAS FOR MORE TO CONTINUE I WILL CERTAINLY TRY OTHER WISE ENJOY MY ATTEMPT AT TRENTBASTIAN. THIS IS FOR MY LOVELY FRIEND TOTO. MUCH LOVE DEAR.

He hated this. He was the only one not to have someone to go do things with and the few times he did he was the third wheel. He so wanted someone to love him and to love, but he was slowly coming to the realization that it might not happen for awhile especially here in OHIO of all places. He was glad for the opportunity to go to this wonderful school but at the same time there was so much temptation and nothing he could do about it. Especially lately, the new kids that were coming in were so very much a dream come true, one he felt he would never have.

He wasn’t paying much attention the first time he came across them. The brunette he ran into on the staircase was so very beautiful that at first he didn’t know how to act or what to say. He finally got the courage to respond to this creature (that should only be in your dreams) he showed him the way to the Warblers hall since this being didn’t seem to believe that there was such a thing has a popular glee group.

Once Trent got to the hall he gently told the angel to just watch and left him at the entrance of the door to take his spot with the rest of the Warblers. He saw the joy cross this boy’s face has he watched them singing and dancing at first he only seemed to have eyes for Blaine. Which of course made Trent jealous to no end, why was it that he could never have a break even the new kid was attracted to the lead singer. Trent sighed internally kicking himself for being hopeful.

Once the song was over he gathered his stuff and started to head out of the room when he felt a soft touch on his shoulder. He turned to find the bluest eyes he had ever seen looking at him. His eyes traveled up to see it was the angel from the stairs who had stopped him. He blushed at the look he was getting from him. Stuttering a hello and that he hoped he liked the show.

“I did thank you very much for showing me where to find the Warblers. My name is Kurt Hummel by the way and I was wondering where is a good place to get a coffee I’m in dire need of a good cup.” He said with a smile that lit up his whole face.

Trent gulped and slowly came back to earth finally saying. “Well we have a pretty good shop here on campus or if you like there is a good one in town. I would be happy to show you to either one just let me know which one would be better.” He said a bit more confidently

Just then Sebastian and David came over to talk to Trent only noticing at the last minute the boy Trent was talking to. They introduced themselves and then asked if they could join the duo for coffee. Trent was cursing his luck at this point. He never seemed to get a break. He gave a small sigh but told the two they could join if they wanted to the four of them heading to the coffee shop on campus.

Once they were all settled, David asked Kurt how he liked the performance. Kurt blushed at this and said they did great and that he enjoyed it alot. David gave a smirk eyeing Kurt’s clothes and asked him.

“So, who sent you?  Your outfit was a good try but not quite there.” He said

Kurt turned pale and then started to gather his stuff saying he was sorry but he had to go. Trent was angry at David for being so forceful.

“Wait Kurt, I’m sorry for David. I kind of knew you weren’t from here but was intrigued as to why you were spying on us. Could you please explain, David doesn’t mean to be outspoken it’s just how he is normally. I’m very sorry for that I should have warned you. “Trent said softly

Kurt looked at Trent a bit taken aback about having him apologize for the other and then looked at the three of them seeing that all they really where was curious they didn’t seem to have malice in their eyes. He settled back into his chair taking a deep breathe to calm himself down.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have come to spy, I at first was sent here by the boys in my glee club, they didn’t seem to like my ideas for our project and thought I would be better used spying on you, But to be honest after looking stuff up online about the school and seeing some of the policies I had to come and see for myself if things were true. I originally hadn’t intended on even coming. Again I’m sorry I will go now and you won’t see me again. But can I ask first is the anti bully policy true?” He said trying hard not to let them see him tear up

“Kurt” Sebastian said softly “There is no reason for you not to come back we would gladly have you visit anytime you want. As for the Policy yes it is true several of us have come here for that reason alone. Some because of homophobia and others because of racism and others we have no idea why but they are here for the policy as well. We accept everyone here no questions asked.” Sebastian could see why Trent was intrigued by this boy. He was finding himself wanting to get to know him better, He wasn’t really sure how to approach things or what to do but he knew he could offer to be there for Kurt if he wanted someone to talk to. “Kurt it seems to me that there is something going on and if you need someone to talk to your more than welcome to come here or we can give you our phone numbers. Both Trent and I have been through bullying due to homophobia so we will both help you any way we can just let us know.” He said placing a hand on Kurt’s shoulder. He happened to glance at Trent at that moment and noticed how he seemed to stiffen up when Sebastian touched Kurt. He would have to talk to him later. He knew that Trent hadn’t been acting like himself lately and he didn’t like it.

Sebastian and Trent had been friends pretty much since they both started at Dalton. Some saw their relationship has odd. Trent was the quiet one of the Duo with Sebastian being very outspoken and flirtatious. When they hung out together Trent seemed to be able to rein in Sebastian and his flirtatious ways. But Trent wasn’t really into the party scene so whenever Sebastian went out he would find an excuse not to go. Trent for one didn’t really want to see all the guys Sebastian picked up. If Trent was honest with himself he would say that he was jealous. He still wasn’t sure if it was how easy Sebastian was able to pick up the guys or if it was the guys that Sebastian picked up. He wasn’t sure anymore of his feelings for Sebastian. He knew has a friend he cared deeply for him. But was beginning to think that he wished there was more between the two of them, but at the same time he didn’t want to mess up what they had. Needless to say Trent felt like he was in a  jam,  he needed to really get away from Dalton for a bit and think things through. Then to have this beautiful creature practically fall in his lap was making things even harder for Trent. Now he was thinking how it would be nice to have both Sebastian and Kurt around he knew that would never be an ideal situation or even happen but didn’t stop him from thinking about it regardless.

Has they all got up to leave Kurt handed his phone off to the other boys to get their numbers.  “I hope its ok if I text or maybe call you I really would like others to talk to my friends at school don’t understand any of what’s going on.” He said softly blushing slightly

“Kurt don’t worry we have no problems with giving you our phone numbers and you are more than welcome to text or call whenever you need ok. “ Trent said in a reassuring tone giving Kurt a small smile

Kurt smiled back and when all three boys had given him their numbers he sent a text to all so they would have his and said “Thank you again. I hope to talk to you again soon and it was nice to meet you all.”

He shook hands with the three of them his hand lingering the longest in Trent’s. Trent was pleasantly surprised but enjoyed the feeling. He watched as Kurt headed out and then sighed turning around to head to his room only to find Sebastian blocking his way. Sebastian was watching him intently trying to gage how to approach him on what he saw during the whole thing with Kurt. He watched as Trent blushed at seeing how closely Sebastian was looking at him.

“Trent what’s going on with you it’s like you are a whole other person lately I don’t know what to think or how to act around you. I mean did I do something?  You have been so distant lately I do not like it at all. “He said with a frown on his face.

Trent wouldn’t look directly at him he didn’t want him to see how upset he was or that he just wasn’t sure what to say right now. “Seb I don’t really want to talk about it right now. Just leave me alone for now I have some things to think through.” He said quietly trying to push past Sebastian. Sebastian was not going to let him go though he grabbed his elbow and steered him to the nearest empty classroom.

“Damnit, Trey that is not acceptable, I know something has been bothering you for some time now. I want some answers you’re starting to worry me. You never used to ignore me like you have been doing lately what the hell did I do,  that you feel you need to do this.” Sebastian said in frustration hand raking through his hair.

Trent looked at Sebastian in surprise he never expected a confrontation like this and wasn’t sure how he wanted to respond. “You really want to know Seb? Well in all honesty I have feelings for you and I feel like if I had told you, you would push me away so I have been keeping it to myself. It’s very obvious that I’m not your type and I never will be. Then someone practically falls in my lap and of course you show an interest too I have no chance in hell with him or you and I’m getting sick and tired of being the third wheel.” Trent says in a rush panting by the end of it tears running down his cheeks. He didn’t give Sebastian a chance to answer. He ran out of the room up the stairs to his dorm, found his keys and headed out to his car. He didn’t care at this point if he was going out without permission or that he might miss curfew he just needed to get away from it all. All the feelings running through him were bringing him close to a panic attack. He had to get away. Had to try and forget.

He drove around for awhile until he decided to go to the one place he felt the safest, felt at home. It was a little park Seb and he had found when they first started at Dalton. It was out of the way and fairly private not many knew about it. Seb and he had made a tree house of sorts deep into the park, hoping no one would find it. He parked his car got out and slowly made his way to their tree house. He got to the tree house and slowly sat on the bench that they had found somewhere. He just sat there looking at the sun setting wishing again he could share this with someone. His head slowly sank into his hands and he starting crying. He was so very lonesome and really was tired of how unlucky he was. He continued to sob not hearing that someone was calling his name or that they were walking up to him. He didn’t realize someone was there until he felt himself being pulled against a solid chest the smell of the person was so familiar that he immediately wrapped his arms around the waist and sobbed harder. He didn’t understand why Sebastian was there and why he was holding him but he wasn’t going to complain either. He heard Sebastian talk to him but at first couldn’t make out the words.

“Trey Please baby don’t cry I’m sorry I didn’t know that’s how you felt. I just thought we were friends I never expected you to have those kinds of feelings for me. Honestly I have for awhile too but since I thought you weren’t interested I just continued to do what I have always done. It was a way for me to forget, for me to try and get some kind of attention that I wanted from you. Even just a touch I would be fine with and when you stopped talking to me or even getting near me things got worse. Maybe I should have said something earlier Trey I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you at all. Will you please forgive me can we at least be friends.” Sebastian asked sadness lacing every word.  Stroking Trent’s back trying to calm him down.

Trent finally calmed down after a few minutes. He pulled away from Sebastian embarrassed that he had cried on his uniform and that he held him the way he did. He wasn’t usually too touchy feely at least with Seb for him to grab him like that and hold him was very unusual. He wouldn’t look right at Seb instead watched has the moon rose and stars started coming out. He didn’t realize until that moment that it had gotten chilly he started to shiver a bit from the damp air. He felt something warm settle over his shoulders. He realized from the warmth and the smell it was Sebastian’s blazer. He blushed but pulled it closer around him relishing the warmth it provided. “Thank you Seb you know you didn’t have to come here I would have come back to Dalton soon anyway. Yes we can remain friends. I…I don’t know what to say to the other I mean are you serious that you have felt the same way for awhile. I really don’t know what to do with that Seb why didn’t you even try talking to me about it before. Maybe I wouldn’t have started to pull away if I had known. I was trying to protect myself I figured that I never had a chance. I’m still kind of doubtful, Seb you could have anyone why would you  want me I mean look at Kurt he’s gorgeous I’m sure you want him. I know I’m not your type I know I’m not lithe and lean and beautiful like he is. I have accepted all that. So please don’t play games with me I don’t know if I can handle that.” Trent said with conviction in his voice. He was so sure of all of this that he was finding it very hard to believe that Seb has anything but platonic feelings for him.

He shrugged off the blazer handing it back to Sebastian and started to head back to his car he had to get back to Dalton before curfew.

“Trent, Dammit why won’t you listen to me.  I am not playing games. I think I’m in love with you why don’t you get that.  Yes maybe Kurt is gorgeous, but I don’t know every little thing about him like I do you. I know what your favorite color, food, book, movie, among so many other things. I have been there for all of your ups and downs the last couple years and I intend on being there for many more as long as you let me. Even if it’s only has friends. But I want so much more Trent I want to cuddle with you, I want to kiss you, I…I want to make love to you. I’m willing to wait if you’re not ready but please give us a chance I…I don’t want to lose you. I know you’re interested in Kurt has well I saw the way you looked at him and maybe we could figure something out but please don’t leave me don’t walk away.” He said tears slowly coursing down his cheeks.

Trent looked at the boy before him and realized he was telling him the truth; he was baring his heart to him. Something Trent had never expected to see from Sebastian Smythe. He slowly approached him,  A bit hesitant but he drew Seb into a hug trying to calm him down and assure him that he wasn’t going anywhere.

 

 

 


End file.
